Es Loli, Boxer, dan Kerja
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Ankh merusakkan boxer kesayangan Eiji, apa hukuman yang akan Eiji berikan untuknya? Ankh-Eiji (Kamen Rider OOO) ff.


**Main cast : Ankh dan Eiji (dan Cazali serta yummynya keluar sebentar). Sebenarnya ingin membuat ff Ankh-Eiji couple, tapi kok jadinya malah kayak gini, ga ada moment mereka yang romantis sama sekali …he…he…**

**Kamen Rider OOO, Ankh, dan Eiji bukan punya saya, tapi ff ini milik saya ….**

**Mungkin banyak typo ya..harap maklum karena tidak saya edit ^^**

* * *

Es Loli, Boxer, dan Kerja

Sore itu si pria bertangan burung, Ankh tengah bersantai di atas pohon, menikmati semilir angin senja yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya dan hampir tertidur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil-manggilnya dari bawah.

"Woi...Ankh...turunlah..." panggil suara itu. Ankh masih enggan memperdulikannya. Ia masih setia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang kian membuatnya mengantuk.

"Ankh, kau dengar bukan! Woi...cepat turun!" panggil suara itu kembali.

"Ish... orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan, menganggu istirahatku saja." gerutu Ankh sambil membuka matanya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan sangat kesal, ia memandang ke arah bawahnya.

"ANKH...TURUNNN..." panggil suara itu kembali.

"Hah...memangnya kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?" tantang Ankh sambil menyeringai memandangi pria yang tengah berdiri marah di bawahnya.

"Ha...kau menantangku ya? Lihat ini." pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah sabuk, bukan sabuk biasa, tapi itu adalah sabuk OS yang sudah siap dilemparkan jauh-jauh oleh pria itu.

"Kau ... hah... baka!" umpat Ankh kemudian turun tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu Eiji?" tanya Ankh kesal.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab." ucap pemuda di depan Ankh, Eiji tak kalah kesal.

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Ankh terlihat bertambah kesal kepada pemuda Os di depannya.

Eiji kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah boxer perpaduan warna hijau dan merah miliknya yang sudah koyak di sana-sini.

"Sekarang katakan kepadaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada boxer kesayanganku ini ha!" geram Eiji sambil mendekatkan boxer yang dipegangnya tepat di depan wajah Ankh.

"Itu...itu...bukan hal besar kan. Kau ini selalu saja terlalu berlebihan! Hah!" Ankh mengalihkan pandangannya dari boxer itu, terlihat ekspresi bersalah mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan boxerku ini!" bentak Eiji lebih keras, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai tak jauh dari posisi merek bertengkar menoleh ke arah kedua pria yang sedang berseteru itu.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Ankh berbalik meninggalkan Eiji yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan marahnya.

"Ankh...ceritakan semuanya atau sabuk Os ini..." Ankh mendadak berhenti, berbalik dan kembali mendekati Eiji.

Ankh memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengumpulkan keberanian." Hhhh...tadi aku gunakan untuk melampiaskan emosiku saat kalah bermain game."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eiji tak mengerti.

"Aku mencakar-cakar boxermu itu. Habisnya hanya boxer itu yang ada di dekatku, sekarang aku bisa pergi?" Ankh berbalik, kembali berjalan menjauhi Eiji.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN MAKAN ES LOLI SEBULAN INI!" teriak Eiji kesal sambil berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Ankh.

Mendadak Ankh mematung, wajahnya mulai pucat, menyadari kebodohannya yang berakibat fatal itu.

"Kyaaaaa...tolong." jeritan seorang wanita mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, termasuk Ankh dan Eiji yang masih belum terlalu jauh berjalan.

Mendengar suara itu, Eiji dan Ankh langsung berlari ke sumber suara, menemukan seorang wanita setengah baya dengan sesosok yummy yang siap melukainya kapan saja.

"Ankh...medalnya!" teriak Eiji kepada Ankh yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Cabut dulu ancamanmu tadi!" ucap Ankh enteng.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak mungkin mencabut hukumanmu! Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau memberikan medalnya!" dengan nekat Eiji menerjang yummy itu. Tanpa armor, tentu saja pertarungan itu sangatlah tidak seimbang. Berkali-kali Eiji terpental dan harus jatuh bangun untuk bertarung. Namun tetap saja, Ankh masih diam dan hanya menonton.

"Hai Ankh, apa kabar?" sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, berbaju kotak-kotak warna kuning muncul dari balik semak, menyeringai licik ke arah Ankh.

"Cazali." gumam Ankh pelan.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk tidak membiarkan OS berubah dan merepotkanku serta yummyku!" ucap Cazali sambil bertahan dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa maumu ha?" tanya Ankh dengan emosinya yang sudah meluap.

"Oh, kau marah ya. Ah, padahal aku ingin menawarimu sesuatu..." Cazali mengeluarkan sebuah wadah makanan berisi puluhan es loli, membuat Ankh melotot tak percaya.

"Kau..darimana kau tahu kalau..." Ankh tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu berbinar melihat kumpulan benda kesukaannya setelah medal itu.

"Kudengar kau sangat menyukai es loli sekarang. Nah, jika kau membiarkan yummyku berkembang dengan baik dan menghasilkan banyak cell medal, maka kau tidak perlu merengek kepada orang itu untuk meminta es loli lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Cazali yang seperti biasa, muncul dengan ide liciknya.

Sesaat Ankh hanya terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil semua es loli yang ada di tangan Cazali, menikmati sensasi manis dan dingin saat melewati tenggorokannya, maksudnya tenggorokan Shingo yang tengah ia pinjam tubuhnya, tapi...

"Eiji..." panggilnya kepada pemuda OS yang sudah mulai babak belur dihajar oleh yummy kepunyaan Cazali itu.

"Ini..." teriak Ankh kembali sambil melempar tiga medal warna-warni yang langsung disambut senyuman lebar dan anggukan oleh Eiji.

Setelah menangkap medal itu, Eiji memasukkannya ke dalam sabuk OS yang barusaja ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan letak head sabuk dan menscannya.

CRING CRING CRING

TAKA TORA BATTA

TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Eiji terbungkus dengan armor. Eiji kemudian kembali bertarung melawan yummy . Sementara Ankh masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Cazali yang nampak sangat kesal karena rencananya kembali gagal.

"Kuanggap itu penolakan darimu, hah tunggu saja masa kehancuranmu...Ankh!" Cazali berlalu dari hadapan Ankh.

"Hah..." Ankh mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Eiji yang masih bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. Eiji tengah bersiap-siap dengan tendangan pamungkasnya dan sesaat kemudian yummy itupun meledak, menyisakan beberapa cell medal yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Dengan cepat Ankh mengumpulkan cell medal itu dan menelannya ke dalam tangannya.

Eiji sudah kembali ke keadaan semula, mendekati Ankh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ankh, terima kasih!" ucapnya.

"Hah..." jawab Ankh sambil memandang Eiji.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tergoda dengan penawaran Cazali?" tanya Eiji dengan wajah polosnya.

"Baka, tentu saja karena kau bisa menghasilkan untung lebih banyak darinya!" ucap Ankh sarkastis.

"Maksudmu?" Eiji masih tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap kau meminjam satu core medal, kau membelikanku satu es loli?" tanya Ankh sambil menyeringai.

"Haaaa... enak saja, aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tak akan kupinjami core medal saat ada yummy yang menyerang manusia dan mungkin melukai mereka."

"Apaaa... memangnya kau tega..."

"Tentu saja...bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, hanya setelah kau mengganti boxerku yang sudah kau rusakkan!" Eiji berseru senang sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Ankh yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Woi... Eiji...aku tidak punya uang untuk mengganti boxer konyolmu itu!" Ankh mengejar Eiji, membuat pemuda OS itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ankh.

"Kalau begitu, carilah pekerjaan Ankh!" senyum Eiji yang menurut Ankh begitu mengerikan saat itu.

End

* * *

Ni ff Ankh-Eiji from Kamen Rider OOO pertama saya. Entah dapat ide darimana tiba-tiba membuat ff segaje ini. Semoga Ankh, Eiji, dan Cazali nya ga OOC banget ya...

Pengennya sih bikin sekuel, tapi ga janji ya ...he...he...

Bolehkah minta reviewnya?

ARIGATOU


End file.
